


Hidden Desires

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Giselle learns something interesting about her boyfriend...
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Hidden Desires

“Is that like.. a thing for you?” Giselle asked her boyfriend, Drew, while they lounged in bed.

She gave the strands a tug, just as a little test that confirmed her suspicions.

It always left her in awe every time Drew would practically turn into a puddle whenever she played with his hair. Particularly when she pulled on it.

Seeing this large Adonis of a man turn to mush by her doing never ceased to surprise her and take her breath away. And it always filled her with an immense amount of satisfaction and power, knowing she could cause such a reaction out of the Scotsman.

But even as his jaw went slightly slack and his eyelids began to droop in pleasure, Giselle still waited for Drew’s reply.

‘’Um..is-is what a thing?’’ Drew stuttered.

Giselle didn’t miss the low growl rumbling from deep within Drew’s chest as her grip on his hair tightened, and it instantly made her wet.

‘’That,’’ she purred.

Drew let out a breathless chuckle as he attempted to gather his thoughts through the hazy pleasure his girlfriend was giving him. The light buzz that seemed to course through his body went straight to his cock and it made it really difficult to even hear himself think.

‘’Seems like it’s not just a thing for me, love..’’ Drew purred back.

Before Giselle knew it, she was laying flat on her back with Drew hovering over her, and she let out a soft gasp when she took one look at her boyfriend’s eyes. They almost looked black as the blue irises darkened in arousal.

Giselle couldn’t help the slow smirk that spread across her face at the sight of him.

‘’So this is all it takes, huh?’’ She chuckled huskily. ‘’Fuck..I’m gonna have so much fun with this..’’ she said teasingly.

Drew’s brow lifted as he too smirked down at her. ‘’I’m not the only one who has a weak spot, princess..and lucky for you, I know every single one of yours..’’

To prove his point, he grazed his cheek against the crook of his neck and smiled against it as goosebumps spread all across her body at the delicious feeling of his beard against her skin.

She wanted to feel it elsewhere and she knew he knew it too.

Giselle released a breath of relief as Drew’s hands slowly slid underneath the shirt of his that she was practically swimming in, and slid her panties off, sending them flying towards a corner of their bedroom.

Her hands immediately flew to his hair as soon as his mouth reached her throbbing and slick pussy. The growl that he released as her fingers gripped the strands tightly in pleasure sent delicious vibrations straight toward her clit and her back arched off the bed in response. Between the gentle scrape of his beard against her thighs, and the vibrations caused by his pleasure-filled growls, she knew it wouldn’t be long before she came undone.

‘’Fuck..! Is that how that works, baby?’’ She giggled breathlessly.

“The harder I pull, the more you-‘’ Giselle’s words died in her throat as the strokes of tongue had her toes curling and her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Drew was always enthusiastic when it came to going down on her. But now, with this little newfound information she had on him..

Yeah. She was definitely going to have fun with this....


End file.
